War Of Heroes: Armada Wars
War Of Heroes: Armada Wars is a new game in the Ubisoft-Pixar Series of Crossover Games, and a full-on Prequel to Incredibles: Dawn of Fate. This game takes place in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, on Earth-135 during the War Against the Villain Armada. During the closing months of the War, the Hero Coalition has won several victories against their evil counterpart, The Villain Armada. As the Coalition moves closer to victory, Clementine Everett has been sent on a mission with a squad of Elite Heroes to infiltrate an Armada R&D Facility. However, what they find there is something much worse than they could have thought: a Target List of Heroes who are a threat to the Armada's existence! With limited time to find all these Heroes, Clementine must face her fears in a daring mission that takes her through the heart of the Villain Armada! The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release on June 17th, 2018, a few weeks after its highly successful sequel, Incredibles: Dawn of Fate. Cast * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Ian Etheridge as Jack Parr * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Spencer Fox as Dashiell Parr * Nathan Gamble as Alexander Aaron/Phobos * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible * Billy Murry as Jonathan Price * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * David Vincent as Ozone * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Aaron V. Williamson as Armada 'Grunt' Trooper Synopsis In the aftermath of the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and the beginning of the War Against the Villain Armada, Clementine Everett, the destined warrior within The Hero Coalition, must counterattack The Villain Armada's devastating plan to exterminate Mankind. As Clementine rallies the Coalition for a last, desperate battle, she realises that she must save a group of Heroes who threaten the Armada's existence. But the most shocking discovery comes with the arrival of Kyle Reese, a mysterious, 11 year old Scavenger from the Metroville Ruins who challenges Clementine with an impossible choice that will determine the future of the Human Race... Leading them both on a brutal mission into the very heart of The Villain Armada! As both the Coalition and the Armada prepare for a final battle, Clementine and Kyle delve deep into the Villain Armada's heart, and eventually uncover a secret that could lead to the Destruction of Mankind... Plot Prologue: Battle and Discovery The game starts with a blank screen as a computer-like text comes up, saying "In the year 2014, an evil and mysterious fleet of Villains known as the Villain Armada attacked the planet Earth. Viewing Human freedom as a threat to the Multiverse, the Armada decided to strike first. After a full scale invasion and a massive, cataclysmic battle with its good counterpart, the Hero Coalition, the Armada destroyed most of Earth's cities, killing 1 billion people in the process. The survivors of this disaster called the event the Great Invasion of Earth-135. They lived only to face a new nightmare: the War Against the Villain Armada! To hunt down and eradicate Humans, the Armada created Automated Sentry Robots off of an Assembly Line. As the war enters its closing months, Coalition members are seeing hope that the Armada will be destroyed. However, one last challenge remains for the Hero Coalition, and the people of Earth! The year is 2014..." as the game switches to the last months of the War Against the Villain Armada. The game then switches to the Colorado Mountain Range as it shows the Perspective from an Attack Drone's Camera, and the objective marker reads 'Approaching Target: Villain Armada Research and Development Lab' as the Drone starts firing Tracer Missiles into the Base, but gets hit by a H-K Tank's Mingun, and then crashes into the Base's Satellite Dish, causing a massive explosion that kills dozens of Armada Troops. After that, several A-10 Warthogs fly in and bomb the whole Base while also firing at the H-K Tank with their Frontal Minigun. Once the A-10s have finished their Bombing Run, several MH-6 Choppers land with dozens of Coalition Troops running off of them, shooting at Armada Troops. As the last Chopper lands, an Armada Troop crawls on the floor and someone walks up to the Troop and kills him with a shot to the head, and this person is revealed to be Clementine, who then runs into the Base with a group of Coalition Soldiers. She and the Troops then enter the Base and start gunning down hundreds of Armada Troops in their way as they head through the base and towards the Server Room. Clementine then plants a Blast Charge on the Server Room door and blow it up, before charging in with the others and shooting Armada Troops in their chests, stomachs and heads, killing all of them and then saying "All clear! Price, this is Zulu 2-5, we've entered the Server Room. There is no sign of Ozone, or any Human Prisoners. I repeat, no visual on Objective Nexus." and Price, on the other side of the Comm Link, says "Roger that, Zulu 2-5. Have the team collect any Intel you find for an Operations Playbook. Names, contacts, places and everything." and Clementine responds "We're already on it, Sir. Data Recovery Module has been set, downloading Enemy Intel now. When we have all the Data, we're blowing this place to hell." as the DRM downloads hundreds of important Data Files from the Armada Servers, and the Heroes all start planting Crater Charges to destroy the R&D Base. After downloading every piece of Data, Clementine grabs the Data Recovery Module and then walks out of the Base with the others, and then boards a UH-60 Blackhawk. The Blackhawk then takes off and Clementine detonates the Charges, resulting in the Armada R&D Base being destroyed and reduced to flaming rubble, and one of the Troops says "Steal and destroy, right?" and Clementine responds "Yeah. Let's get back to Base, Aiden wants these Files." as the Blackhawk flies through the air, and back to Chicago Ruins, where the Coalition Base is located. The game then switches to 3 hours later, where Clementine is in the Coalition Command Headquarters looking over the data she and her Elite Squad received. After looking over hundreds of Data Files, Soap says "Some kind of R&D Project for a new Omnidroid. Omnidroid V.11, capable of infiltrating Human ranks and killing Coalition Targets. Just like you said, Clem." and Clementine angrily asks Price "What did we find down there?" and Price, who has several scars all over his face and no longer wearing his iconic hat, says "You'll be briefed on a need-to-know basis." and Clementine tells him "Well, I need to know! Because dozens of people died in that R&D Base, recovering that Data for you. No wonder the Coalition is losing. It's under your leadership, Price! Now I'm going to ask you again: What did we find down there?!" and Griggs tells her "We found a solution, Clementine. That can end this War, once and for all." as he brings up a Screem that shows several Transmitter Frequencies. He then says "We know the Armada uses Short-wave Transmitters to communicate. Intel has located a hidden signal under the Primary Frequency Channel, which allows for direct control of the Armada's Omnidroid Legion. With this, we can turn the Omnidroids against the Armada, and end this War." and Clementine asks "Well, does it work?" and Price answers "Will it work? Yeah. Have we field tested it? No." and Clementine looks at the Frequency, then says "Give the Device to me. I'll test it." and Griggs agrees, saying "Clementine and her Elite Squad have an excellent Field Record." and Price accepts, saying "All right. Okay. Take her to the Testing Site, prep for Lockout. If we do this right, the War is over, we mount our offensive in 4 days." as he exits the room, and Griggs follows, but Clementine asks him "Why 4 days?" and Griggs responds "We intercepted a Kill List from the Armada's Servers. Says everyone in this Base will be dead by week's end. You're number two on the List, Clementine." and Clementine asks "Well, who's number one?" and Griggs turns around, before saying "An unknown. A civilian. Kyle Reese." and he exits the room, and Clementine looks in shock as she gets a strange feeling that she's heard the name 'Kyle Reese' before. The game then switches to 5 hours later, in the city of San Francisco as several Razorback VTOLs and H-K Drones fly above the city, and hundreds of Armada Troops patrol the streets with Titan Tanks and XS1 Goliaths. In the SF Outskirts, Clementine is seen as she looks over the Occupied City and says "The Data said that Kyle Reese is here. Griggs, I'm going to see if I can find him." as Griggs, on the other side of the Comm Link, responds "Okay, Clem. Listen, this Reese kid is number one on the Armada's Kill List. So make sure you do this with maximum stealth." and Clementine walks into the city, and then waits in a building, and the Armada eventually goes back to their Base, leaving several XS1 MECHs to patrol the streets. After a few hours, Clementine walks out into the destroyed city and starts looking for Kyle, and eventually, after sneaking past several XS1 Goliaths, is spotted by a MECH. The XS1 then takes out its Chaingun and fores at Clementine, but a mysterious and hooded figure comes in and tackles Clementine behind a crashed Car, and then throws a Smart Grenade over the cover, which hits the XS1 and destroys it as the figure takes off his hood and mask, and reveals himself to be Kyle Reese. Act I-III (Main Missions) Kyle then says to Clementine "Come with me if you wanna live!" as the two get up and run into a nearby store, and 3 Goliaths come in and start riddling the whole place with bullets. However, Kyle throws a Pipe Bomb at the roof, which explodes and causes the ceiling to come crashing down on the MECHs, allowing Kyle and Clementine to run up the ramp-like roof and get away to the 2nd Floor. After a couple minutes, the two manage to lose their persuers and stay on a rooftop, and Clementine says "Thanks. What's your name?" and Kyle answers "Kyle Reese." And Clementine says "You're Kyle Reese?! No wonder you're on top of their Kill List!" as Kyle tells her "Yeah, I noticed. You're Clementine Everett, right?" and Clementine answers "Yeah, how did you know?" and Kyle responds "Lucky guess." as they stay on the roof with a stockpile of Weapons and Pipe Bombs beside them. Kyle then asks "So, what's a high-ranking Coalition member doing out here, so close to Armada Territory?" and Clementine answers "Well, I was looking for you, Reese. My CO wants me to escort you to the Coalition Base, and find a way to stop the Villain Armada. We've been fighting them for a long time, and we have all lost so much, so many friends and loved ones lost. But now, this is our chance to make a difference, Kyle. Come with me to the Coalition Leaders, and help me take out the Armada." and Kyle asks "Well, how? Why am I so important, Clementine?" and Clementine answers "I don't know, Kyle. But you're important enough to be the Armada's top Target. We should go, before their forces show up, grab those Weapons. We're going back to the Chicago Ruins. The Coalition Base is there." as she picks up food, water and ammo for the walk to Chicago. The game then switches to 11 hours later as Kyle and Clementine are walking through the Hill Range of Sam Francisco, and Clementine contacts Price, saying "Price, I've found Kyle. He's with me, and we're heading to the Coalition Base right now." and Kyle asks her "So, how far until we reach your Base?" as he shields his eyes from the Sun, and Clementine answers "2 days walk, at the least. We should find somewhere to stay at night, and then get to the Coalition Base in the morning." and Kyle asks "What about the Armada Air Units? Won't they spot us?" and Clementine tells him "We'll improvise. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. That's my mission, after all." and Kyle then reloads his M16A4 and asks "Why does the Armada want me?" and then Clementine answers "I don't know, Kyle. I guess you're sort of a target for them, but I just can't put together why they'd want a random kid." and then Kyle says "You and I have never met before, but..." and then he hesitates with his next few words, and Clementine looks at him and asks "But what?" and then Kyle explains "You look familiar, Clementine. I just have this gut feeling that I've met you before." and then Clementine responds "Yeah, that's what I felt when I heard your name. As soon as I heard the name 'Kyle Reese', something just triggered in my mind." and then the two continue to walk across the San Francisco Outskirts. A few hours later, Kyle and Clementine walk through a Gas Station and enter it slowly with their Weapons aimed, and Kyle asks "What if there's someone here? They might try and kill us." and then Clementine answers "Don't worry, I've got your back." and then they hear several Assault Rifles cocking, then several people walk out as one of them looks at Clementine and says "Look what we have here. You know, walking around with a Hero Coalition Symbol on your shoulder... Is not a good idea, girl!" and Kyle aims his M16A4 at the Scavenger, saying "Don't you go near her, you son of a bitch!" and then Clementine motions for him to be quiet, and she tells the Scavenger "Hey, we saw that Coalition Symbol on your Jeep outside." and then the Scavenger responds "The old lady put it there, not me. What do you want?" and then Kyle tells him "We're trying to get to the Coalition Base, trying to help them win the War Against the Villain Armada." and the Scavenger laughs, then says "Why does the Coalition need a scrawny little kid like you? They're winning the damn War, that's why we're staying out of their way. If we show ourselves now, we die and the Coalition wins anyway!" and then an old woman walks out, saying "Put your guns down, everyone!" and then one of the Scavengers says "Mariam, what the fuck are you thinking?!" and then Mariam answers "These two are just children. Leave them." and then Clementine tells Kyle "These people aren't going to help, Reese. Let's go." and then Mariam tells her "You're not going anywhere. Not until the boy gets something to eat!" and then she gives Kyle a bag full of food, saying "Help yourselves. Eat up." and then the Scavenger says "That's our food. It's not your decision to make!" but then the entire place starts to shake as a massive hand bursts through the Roof, grabbing Mariam and taking her away, while smashing the other Scavengers to pieces while Kyle and Clementine grab the Supplies and run, and the entire Gas Station explodes as an Armada H-K Ship flies in and fires a Plasma Missile. Clementine then grabs her KN-44 Assault Rifle and starts gunning down Armada Troops in the horizon as she runs over to Kyle, saying "On your feet, Reese! We have to get out of here!" as the Harvester Robot crushes several Scavengers with its foot, and then she starts gunning down more Armada Troops firing on their position as she and Kyle start running. Clementine then says "Get to that Truck, over there!" and then Kyle asks her "Are you insane, we're 11 years old! We can't fucking drive!!" but then a Missile comes out of nowhere and hits the Harvester Robot. Kyle and Clementine then look at the Truck as two of the Scavengers, Royce and Meat (characters from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) get inside it and Royce yells "You two, get over here! In the back!" and then Kyle and Clementine get into the back of the Truck, which Royce drives into the Harvester's leg, bringing it down and driving away as the Harvester fires Plasma Missiles at them. Just as the Heroes escape, the Harvester deploys several Armada Troops who ride Motorcycles, chasing the Truck that Kyle and Clementine are in. Meat then passes the two Shotguns and shouts "Shoot those Motorbikes, and that Tanker near the Harvester!" as Kyle aims his Shotgun and fires, hitting the Fuel Tanker that the Harvester is crawling over, blowing it up and destroying the Harvester. Kyle then cheers and yells "Oh, hell yeah! Suck on that, you pile of scrap metal!" and then Clementine looks at him, impressed, and says "Good shooting, Reese. I guess it's no wonder the Armada hates you!" and then several Armada Troops drive up on Motorcycles, and Clementine says "Ah, fuck! When I say shoot, you shoot this Barrel!" and then she grabs a Barrel and kicks it off the Truck, and Kyle takes out a Shotgun and fires again, causing the Barrel to explode and destroy 2 Motorcycles, sending the other 3 flying into various abandoned Cars and Buses on the Highway. However, once the Heroes reach the Bridge overlooking the California Desert, the Armada H-K Ship flies in and then fires Plasma Missiles at the middle of the Bridge, blasting it to pieces as Royce hits the brakes, causing a Motorcycle still attached to the Truck to go flying into the Armada H-K Ship, which then starts to go down and drag the Truck down, and Meat yells "Everyone, hold on!!" and then the Truck crashes through the side of the Bridge, and then it hangs in place. Clementine then looks outside the Truck to see dozens of Armada Troops charging their position, and then Kyle, Clementine, Meat and Royce all start firing at and killing the Troops, who fire back at the Truck. However, the Truck is hit by a Missile, which causes Meat and Royce to fall as Clementine shouts "No!!!" and then the Harvester, now connected to another Armada H-K, catches the two and throws the, into a Prison Transport, along with Mariam and the other remaining Scavengers. Kyle then looks at the Armada Troops, one of which fires a XM-53 Missile, and Kyle tackles Clementine out of the hanging Truck, getting hit by the explosion. The two Heroes then start falling several metres, before hitting the River below as one of the Armada Troops sees them, contacting someone and saying "My Lord, this is Tango Bravo 8-9. We've encountered Clementine Everett in the California Desert, and she's with the Target: Kyle Reese." and then the game quickly shows Ozone inside the Armada Headquarters, and he growls in rage and crushes his Comms Device. The game then switches to a strange, Memory-like state and shows several events from War Of Heroes: Global Warfare: Clementine saving Kyle from an Armada Patrol, the two looking at the Graves of Kyle's parents, and then Kyle stabbing Ozone in the neck and ripping his head off. Then, a mysterious and ominous voice is heard saying "Kyle Reese... He is the key to everything... To the Future, to the Past. What will you do find out the Truth?" and then the game shows Clementine as she wakes up near the River as Kyle shakes her awake, shouting "-Clementine, get up!" and then Clementine gets up and coughs water out of her mouth, and then Kyle asks her "You alright? I thought you were dead!" and then Clementine looks at him, snapping out of her Memories and saying "Yeah, I'm... I'm alright. Come on, we need to get out of here!" and then she quickly gets up and starts walking away quickly, and Kyle walks behind her. After a few minutes, Kyle asks "So, uh... What's got you acting all shaky? You alright?" and then Clementine answers "It's nothing, Kyle. I just had this weird Dream, where you killed... Ozone." and then Kyle looks at her in shock and responds "What? The Ultimate Villain Lord, and a man who is almost impossible to kill?!" and then Clementine looks him in the eyes, saying "If you fight alongside Heroes against the Villain Armada, you start to see the same eyes in different people. Right now, Kyle... I'm looking into those blue eyes of yours, and seeing a little boy who wants to run. You're afraid of what the Armada's gonna do if they catch you, and... You lost your parents, haven't you? They're dead." and then Kyle looks away from her and starts crying, but Clementine puts her hand on his cheek and says "Hey, look at me. Kyle, you don't have to be scared anymore. I know how it feels to lose the people you love, and care about... Believe me, I know." and then she starts to walk away, and then Kyle wipes away his tears and walks behind her. A few hours later, the two walk through the California Desert and they find a destroyed Gas Station. Kyle then goes inside and starts scavenging around for Supplies, and Clementine asks "You alright, Kyle..? I'm sorry if I hit a nerve back there." and Kyle looks at her, before saying "It's alright, Clem. I just didn't want to talk about it, that's all. I lost my parents in the Great Invasion, I've been alone for 7 months and there's been nobody to protect me... Until you." and then Clementine looks at him, and has even more Memories of Earth-135, such as her saving Kyle and blowing up Armada Central, Ozone's death and the Battle of Washington DC. Clementine then tells Kyle "I... Have Memories. All of them show us killing Ozone, and destroying the Armada. Maybe they're trying to tell me that... This is why the Armada is focusing on you so much." and then Kyle starts having the Memories, seeing the same ones that Clementine saw. Kyle then looks at her in shock and says "We killed..." and then Clementine holds his hand and lays her head on his chest, saying "We can destroy the Armada, Kyle. And then the two of us can have a life away from all of this..." and Kyle wraps his arms around her and says "Clem, I..." and Clementine tells him "No, don't talk. Just be quiet, Kyle..." as she hesistates for a few seconds, but then kisses Kyle on the lips. The game then switches to a couple hours later as Clementine sits in an abandoned Truck inside the Gas Station, as Kyle sleeps next to her. Clementine then takes out her Comms and says "Hey, Price... It's me." and then Price asks "Clementine? Where are you?" and then Clementine responds "I'm in the Desert, in a Gas Station. Kyle's here with me, he's asleep." and then Price asks "He's unharmed, right?" and Clementine answers "Yes, don't worry. He's fine, and I'm taking care of him. You never told me he was 11 years old, Price." and Price tells her "How old he is doesn't matter, Clem. He's important to the Coalition, now get him to Chicago. That's an order! Price out." as the Comms shut off. Clementine then looks at Kyle, who is still sleeping next to her, and then Clementine lets him lean his head on her shoulder and wraps her arm around his back, gently running her hand through Kyle's hair. Clementine looks at the boy and remembers saving him from Armada Troops on Earth-135, and her promise to him: "I'll never let anybody hurt you, Kyle. And if they try to... I'll cut their Heart out" as she cries slightly and holds Kyle, and whispering "I love you, Kyle... So much. I'll do anything to protect you, if it means winning this War..." as she kisses him on the forehead. However, Kyle then starts to mumble in his sleep and then wakes up, and Clementine asks "Memories?" and Kyle answers "Yeah, I get them even when I sleep. How do you deal with it, Clem? Seeing all those Memories of people you love, but you never experience them? How can you still keep your sanity..?" and Clementine looks him in the eyes and says "The truth is, Kyle... You keep me sane. Seeing the Memories of you, the two of us together in another Reality, is what keeps me going and gives me hope... And I know that no matter how many Realities or Timelines keep us apart, that there will always be that one in the Multiverse where we're together, and the Armada's defeated. This Reality can be it, Kyle... If we win the War, then we can both be happy together. I love you so much, Kyle... And I promise I will never let anyone hurt you." as the two look at each other for a few seconds, and then Kyle kisses Clementine on the lips. Kyle then pulls away slightly and says "A couple months ago, my parents and I were heading across the San Francisco Ruins..." but then Clementine grips his hand, saying "Kyle, are you... Are you sure you wanna talk about this? You're practically torturing yourself by talking about-" and Kyle tells her "No, Clem, I... I want to tell you how it happened, and how I ended up alone on this Reality." as he looks Clementine in the eyes. He then hesitates for a few seconds, but then tells her "It was 4 months after the Great Invasion, my parents and I were hiding in San Francisco before the Hero Coalition arrived to stop the Armada. It was during the Battle of San Francisco, we saw the Coalition and Armada fighting so brutally in the Battle that turned the tide of the War... Carrier Ships crashing into Skyscrapers, Helicopters firing Missiles into the Streets, Soldiers on both sides getting slaughtered. And then, after 2 hours of hiding Underground, my Dad decided we should try and escape the City while the Armada was distracted. But then, a massive Armada Dreadnought, which as you probably know was a Ship in the Armada Fleet... It came down in flames, and it crashed right next to all 3 of us, and knocked us out. I woke up, the Battle of San Francisco was over, and The Villain Armada was beaten back by The Hero Coalition, but... My parents were dead." as Clementine looks at him in shock and sympathy. Kyle then starts crying and tearing up as Clementine hugs him in an effort to comfort him, and Kyle starts sobbing as he says "You're right, Clem. I'm scared of the Armada finding me, I'm worried about what they'll do to me... But I feel so much better when you're here. You're a good person, an amazing Hero and you're so... Beautiful." and Clementine tells him "It's okay, Kyle... Everything is going to be alright, and I promise that you'll be okay." as she embraces him affectionately. After a couple minutes, Clementine laughs slightly, then says "You know on Earth-135, when you and I were together on the Battlefield, you always used to call me your 'Angel with a Shotgun'." and even Kyle laughs, asking "Where'd that nickname come from?" and Clementine takes out her iconic KRM-262 Shotgun modified with a Long Barrel, Red Dot Scope, Laser Sight and Extended Magazine. Clementine then says "I carried this bad boy around for the whole War, got me out of any situation. Surrounded by Armada Troops? They'll be dead in a few seconds. Enemy Sniper in a Building? Get me in there, and give me 30 seconds. The list goes on, a lot... Killed about 280 Armada Troops with it, got the Attachments for it from their dead corpses." and Kyle says "Um... Remind me to never piss you off. I'm going to sleep." as he lies down next to Clementine inside the Abandoned Car and says "Thank you, Clem... For calming me down. I know I must be a pain in the ass when I'm really emotional." and then Clementine runs her hand through Kyle's dark brown hair, saying "I love you, Kyle. And I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you, and if they do... I'll cut their Heart out." as she puts her hand on Kyle's chest, listening to and feeling his Heartbeat as the two fall asleep. After switching away from Kyle and Clementine, the game shows the Flagship of The Villain Armada (the Ravager Flagship) flying above Low Earth Orbit, as Ozone walks towards the Ship Villain Chambers, and then nervously bows down to a Hologram of a 25-foot tall Villain Lord: Supreme Leader Snoke! Ozone then says "Supreme Leader? I regret to inform you that Delta Squad was unable to acquire Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett, despite their efforts to secure the two. We managed to destroy their Outpost and take several Scavengers, but we lost our Harvester Robot and 3 VTOL Warships." as Snoke (with his back turned to Ozone) growls slightly, and then uses a powerful TelekinetIc Grip to choke Ozone, despite not actually being inside the Chambers. Snoke then says "You have failed me time and time again, Ozone... Your Army is pitiful and weak, your Invasion of America was a complete failure!!" and Ozone weakly tells him "Supreme Leader, you cannot blame me for my Soldiers' failings-" and then Snoke slams Ozone into the wall, then stands up and faces him, screaming "You dare to defy your Leader, scum?! You must face your defeat, the War Against the Villain Armada has already been lost on this Reality!" as he lets Ozone go, growling furiously as the dishevelled Villain Lord coughs and wheezes due to Snoke's Telekinetic Power. Snoke then sits down in his Throne and faces Ozone, saying "From the very start of the Great Invasion, The Hero Coalition has thwarted your plans for Earth-267, and all across the United States... Your pitiful Invasion Force is being defeated by a stronger Army! And you expect me to show you leniency?! You truly are a weak and inexcusably limp example of a Villain Lord, Ozone..." as he stops and then looks around the Chambers, then says "I can sense a great ripple in The Multiverse... Kyle and Clementine are heading for the Coalition Base! If they reach that Base, then the Coalition will be able to mobilize their greatest Armies... And annihilate the Villain Armada to expel them from this Reality!" as Ozone nervously looks at Snoke in shock and acknowledges the truth: The Villain Armada must retreat from Earth-267, or die in the Final Battle! The game then switches to a few hours later inside the Hero Coalition Base in Chicago as Clementine sits down in her Quarters, and then starts talking to herself as she says "Forgive me... I feel it again!" and then a Cloud of Multiversal Energy is seen forming in front of her, and the Spirit of Alexander Aaron, AKA Phobos (the main character of HeroFall: Siege of Asgard, who died in an earlier event) as appears and asks her "What do you mean, Clementine?" and Clementine answers with "The shroud of Darkness... And I think that Kyle can sense it!" and Phobos tells her "Kyle has ties towards The Villain Armada, because one of his Family is a Creature of Darkness!" as Clementine sees a quick Vision of Supreme Leader Snoke talking to Ozone on the Armada Main Flagship. Clementine then tells Phobos "Show me again. The power of Fear!" and Phobos' Spirit gets closer to her, saying "Don't ask me to do that! The Hero Coalition doesn't use Fear to destroy its enemies! Why are you asking this of me?" and Clementine pleads with him, saying "Show me... Alex." and Phobos says "The Villain Armada is merciless!" as various Memories are seen, such as the Great Invasion of Earth-135, Battle of Washington DC and various other Conflicts during the War Against the Villain Armada. Phobos then explains "It takes everything from you, Clem... Don't you see? When we fought alongside each other in the Hero Civil War, we brought Peace to the United States!" as it shows Clementine and Phobos killing dozens of Soldiers during the Civil War, fighting alongside The Winslow Accord against The Common Defense Pact. The game then shows a Flashback to the ending of 'Siege', with Phobos stabbing Sentry (now the Angel of Death) and then the Angel of Death emitting a huge amount of Multiversal Energy, killing both it and Phobos in the Flashback as Clementine snaps out of it, and Phobos' Spirit tells her "Snoke is trying to turn you against me. I swear to you, the Armada relishes on strength through Opression, and Villains think inwards only about themselves." as it shows The Sentry (before becoming the Angel Of Death) during the Battle of Asgard, fighting Ares (God of War and Phobos' father) in a fierce battle and then ripping the God of War in half in a shower of blood and intestines, and then Clementine is seen in a Flashback holding Phobos' dead corpse. Clementine, in the Present Day, looks at Phobos' Spirit and tells him "No!" and Phobos tries to reach out to her, saying "Don't be afraid!" but Clementine says "I will not be seduced. Kyle and I will destroy the Villain Armada, so we can free this Reality and live normal lives together!" and Phobos warns "Your past can ruin your Future, if you allow it!" and then the conflicted and disillusioned Clementine tells him "I will let nothing stand in my way, Alex." and Phobos' Spirit asls her "What are you talking about?" and Clementine answers with "I will fulfill our Destiny... I will finish what we started in the Civil War!" and then it shows Phobos and Clementine during the Battle of Asgard, slaughtering dozens of CDP Heroes alongside the Winslow Accord Heroes in a massive and destructive Battle. Phobos then says "Listen to me, we shouldn't have done that, we killed hundreds of Heroes back then! We tasted only vengeance when we slaughtered so many... I'm haunted by the Fear we inflicted upon others!" and Clementine stands up and looks at Phobos' Spirit face-to-face, then says "I'll show you what true Fear is!!" as she as she immediately storms out of her Quarters, and then Phobos' Spirit disappears to reveal an Artifact on a Pedestal stored in Clementine's Quarters: The Helmet of Ares, which has now been dented and destroyed!